


The Disease of Perfectionism

by zayzayzay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Perfect, Sadism, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayzayzay/pseuds/zayzayzay
Summary: After an horrible game, Kageyama is kicked out of his family home for being 'not perfect'He is forced to live with his mother's family friend for a month until his parents decide what to do.Little did he know he would meet a few friends along the way to help him with his perfectionism disease.He moves in with the Miya Twins and Kenma, so yeah it's completely random and I haven't thought of a ship yet at this point it could be anyonetags will change
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Thud; the soft bounces followed as the ball hit the ground, blue irises stared widely at the ball each thud cracking into his soul as the volleyball escaped his touch. 

_Please hit it,_

His mind whimpered begging his team to the ball, Kageyama turned slowly, his eyes watching ‘his’ team; fear entered his body a shake racking through him as the couch called him over. Lips moved hinting that there were people talking to him. They looked like people he couldn’t recognise anymore, their faces turned into imperfect monsters. The surrounding seems to cut off a rift forming between them, Tobio moved forward almost as if he would jump the space to be with his team again. 

He knows his mistakes, Kageyama knew better then everyone that he was horrible to them. 

But if they didn’t meet his standard of perfection, he didn’t need them, right it didn’t matter. 

So why?

Why was his body shaking? He was absolute in his mind that if they were useless, he didn’t need them, but his heart pounded violently, he hung his head desperately trying to breathe; the sound of the court faded the black strands of his hair falling over the blue eyes.

Kageyama sat down on the bench; his eyes shook trying gauge what had just happened; his perfection didn’t work now anymore. Tobio felt his eyes water softly as he breathed in deeply trying to shake the feeling that he was deemed useless; 

Tobio would never be useless, he was too perfect for that; right?

The reddish tinted eyes looked up noticing the angered expressions of his senpais, he could feel a shudder running through his body noticing the one he admired the most looking at him in disgust; he tilted his face away trying to rid himself of the look. Kageyama’s eyes zeroed in on the two people he never wanted to see ever, his parents. 

The look on their faces showed utter horror, their faces slightly red in embarrassment that Kageyama was their done; the disappointment was clear on their looks. They were disgusted in his performance; the young setter could feel his heart pounded harder it was becoming harder to breathe as the seconds waltzed by him. His eyes widened the terror sinking into his soul more, he blinked quickly thoughts spiralling violently as the whistle blew pulling him back to reality.  
Kitagawa Daichi, they lost. 

He moved back quickly as the team huddled, instead of staying there any longer he moved away; he stumbled slightly eyes growing glassy the tears forming in his eyes 

_Don’t cry,_

Perfection doesn’t crack.

He could feel his heart heavy when he noticed the two senpai’s walking forward the look of horror in their eyes; “Oikawa wai—”

The taller setter walked forward ignoring Iwaizumi’s voice, there was a dark look in the older male’s eyes the brown getting darker as he moved closer towards Kageyama. Oikawa pulled at the collar throwing the boy into a boy roughly, Tobio wandered if the older could feel the way his heart pounded in his chest; he looked into the angry eyes a feeling of distain filling him 

“Don’t ever come to Aoba—” 

“Excuse me, can you move” Kageyama’s father spoke deeply standing behind the setter; Oikawa blinked slightly noticing the strong resemblance between Tobio and the man, the woman walked ahead; Kageyama’s eyes following his mother before his father’s face caught his attention. 

Oikawa moved back moving into Iwaizumi’s side, 

“Fathe—" 

The slap landed strongly on the blue-eyed male’s face, he could feel his face hit the wall slightly from impact; Tobio breathed in, the choking feeling in his heart releasing. The black-haired male looked up slightly noticing the way the two senpai’s stared in shock at what had just transpired. Kageyama turned to look at his father again, a single tear rolling down his face as he straightened himself to stand just slightly shorter than the older man. 

“I will be better” Tobio spoke deeper, the blue-eyed man glared down at his son nodding; “You must” he spoke the tone lowering as he leaned into Kageyama’s ear to whisper “You know the consequences Son” Kageyama’s father spoke standing straight. The heavy hands straightened out Tobio’s volleyball shirt before patting him on the shoulder. 

Tobio stood straight, his body squaring as his father walked the opposite direction to him, the two co-captains stared shock painted into their expression and stance at what had just occurred. Oikawa blinked slightly forgetting what he had wanted to say as he stared at the male, Iwazumi watched them not knowing what should be said. 

“I will be the best” Tobio spoke up, the previous emotions slipped from his face as the shorter spiker walked forward in shock; he pressed a finger to the younger setter’s face wiping away the single tear “Are you being abus—”

“My father woke me up, this isn’t abuse” Tobio spoke coldly before pushing the hand away “You can’t act like your father hasn’t slapped you before Iwaizumi-san” he spoke quickly causing the older male to quieten down, he turned to Oikawa noticing the older flinch back at the expression “I will beat you”

He spoke before moving past the two, he pushed through the two eyes never looking back as he moved out of their way. 

His crown adjusted on his head; showing the way he was esteemed in his place as the best. His heart stayed broken but his face was a perfect image of nothingness, he will be become perfect, 

_Perfection doesn’t crack._

\-------------------

It had been months since that incident had passed, Tobio was currently walking through the streets his face staring down at the floor as he moved closer towards his new home; his parents had moved him out of the Miyagi prefecture after he was deemed useless to him, they instead decided to force him into a home with their family friends. 

The blue-eyed setter stared at his hands for a long walking past the cherry blossom trees a soft smile playing on his face, maybe being somewhere peaceful was going to help him. He moved towards the house freezing up at the prospect of meeting new people, the door was dark brown colour the house was larger in comparison to the small home Kageyama had back in Miyagi.

The ravenette knocked heavily on the door, it lasted a few seconds before the door was pulled open by a tall messy haired male; “MAAA FREELOADER IS HERE” the voice rang out loudly, he couldn’t help wince at the choice of words the older male used and the volume at which he spoke them. A woman ran forward, his heart pounded noticing the soft creases on her face, smiling at Tobio she pushed her tall child out of the way. 

“Tobio-kun come in” she spoke happily, Kageyama walked in straight faced which caused the tall male to tilt slightly “God d’you not smile?” he mumbled roughly before moving away from the blue-eyed setter. 

“Atsumu, don’t be so rude” the woman spoke playfully hitting the taller male on the head, the messy haired male glared before sauntering off towards his room annoyed by the presence of the blue-eyed setter. Tobio followed the woman as she gave a short tour of the house, he couldn’t help think about how he was going to be forced to live with people he didn’t know because it was easier for his parents to push him onto someone else. 

He remembered distinctly the night his parents had phoned Miya-sama, 

_‘Akari please we don’t need him at the moment’ his mother’s cold tone turning animated as she spoke up into the phone; it was the first time Kageyama had heard his mother so passionate about something, especially when it was about him being kicked out._

_‘Akari if you don’t take him, he’s going to an orphanage...’ Tobio’s eyes bulged slightly, choking back on the tears, ‘I don’t know keep him around live some servant, I could care less’ His mother continued coldly, it was the last thing he heard before his word turned dark, at the time he had bruises littering his pale skin; because it was to show Kageyama that he wasn’t perfect in that moment. When the bruises healed it showed the world that he was perfect because his skin would be back to white._

“Tobio-kun, I hope you don’t mind you’ll have to share a bed with Kenma but we will get you one soon enough it was so last minute” she spoke softly as if she were speaking to glass ready to break, Tobio couldn’t help feel warm hearted; it was weird hearing any emotions come from the person “Thank you Miya-sama” he mumbled respectfully bowing at the woman. The older woman looked shocked at the sudden movement swatting her hands into the air, “Y-you don’t have to call me tha—”

“Call me Tsumu-sama” the tall male spoke appearing out the side of the room they planned to share a cocky smirk playing on his face; Kageyama was quick to nod, he had no right here. He was nothing more then a freeloader in their house the least he could do was respect them and help around. “ATSUMU” the woman spoke causing Tobio to flinch at the sudden change in tone, he shifted back drawing the attention of the mother “Ahh ah Tobio-kun call me Akari-san” she smiled softly, the black-haired woman hesitantly patted the male as if he would fly away if she used unnecessary force.

He blinked tilting his head at the calm motion “Akari-san?” he spoke, “Yes?”

“Do you think I’m glass?” he asked causing the woman to turn a slight shade of red, she shook her head “No, but you’re not my child” she spoke causing him to nod. 

_I’m no one’s child._

Atsumu stood slightly awkward at the reaction, he had only learnt a few days ago his family was taking in a new kid, he couldn’t help feel that his freedom was being stripped and handed to some first year from Miyagi; he couldn’t help the anger that rained into his soul at the thought. He was content with his two brothers and mother; he didn’t think adding some random kid from the block was going to help in the least 

“Oi Tobio-kun, get me a glass of water” he spoke turning to see the slight glare on the blue-eyed male’s face, it was quickly wiped off a blank expression following suit “Yes Tsumu-sama” he spoke lowly before walking out the room. “ATSUMU” his mother spoke smacking tall copper blonde haired male on the back of the head. “Be kind to him” Akari his mother continued poking at her child’s face, “But it’s so annoying why can’t he just live alone?” 

“He’s only sixteen Tsumu, his parents are just leaving him here for a while” she spoke her tone saddened slightly, the young male noticed the change in his mother’s voice watching intently; he sighed lowly “Just take him wherever you go Tsumu, he’s known for flying away” she continued chuckling lowly. “Also tell Kenma about his new roommate, I forget” she mumbled causing a look of distain on the older male’s face. 

“MAAA” he screamed frowning slightly.

Akari walked off leaving her son slightly confused; the messy copper-haired male groaned running a hand through his messy locks before sighing deeply as he noticed Kageyama walk back with a cup of water; Tobio handed it to him before moving into the large room space. 

Tsumu stared at the shorter male sighing lowly, before walking to grab his phone 

**Tsumu**  
I have acquired a servant 

**Kenma**  
I’m busy. 

**Tsumu**  
KYANMAAAA HES STAYING IN YOUR ROOM

 **Kenma**  
What

 **Tsumu**  
I’m bringing him up.

 **Kenma**  
Don’t.

Tsumu grumbled under his breath slightly turning to the frame crouched over the small suitcase, he couldn’t help analyze the young male; Kageyama was a lot skinnier now especially seeing as in his mind he wasn’t allowed to eat food like normal people because he wasn’t ‘perfect’ his parents told him that perfection was something he had to work on otherwise he would become nothing. 

Tobio pulled the small amount of clothes he had brought with him before placing them on the suitcase with a sigh; he didn’t exactly know where he was allowed to put them, “Tsumu-sama” he mumbled blinking when he realised how close the taller bed haired male was to him, he leaned back wide eyed when the fox like eyes narrowed on him “you follow me, I’m taking you upstairs” he spoke lowly; Kageyama nodded when the older male moved back he hesitantly pulled the button up shirt changing into a hoodie. 

“Where are we going?” he sighed tiredly as he walked behind the tall male “Your room” he spoke, dragging the suitcase out of Kageyama’s hands; he continued forward the large room area space stretching into a room. Tobio’s eyes zeroed in on the game setup blinking a few times at it. “Kyanmaaa” the taller copper haired male causing the blonde dyed male to glare up at Tobio, “Go away” he spoke staring directly into the blue-eyed male’s eyes.

“No” he spoke lowly tilting his head “I wish I could” he continued noticing the shock on Atsumu’s face “What’d you change for? You were so kind before” he spoke wide eyed causing the black-haired male to sigh lowly. The taller glared before throwing the suitcase at the bed, Kageyama felt a thud in his chest before he practically ran towards it, he pulled it open sighing with relief when he realised the glass trophy his grandfather had given him was safe. “You could have broken something in there” Tobio spoke up glaring slightly at the copper blonde. 

He noticed the cat eyed blonde look up from the game with a frown “Atsumu out, whoever the hell you are out” he spoke as if shooing a dog away. Kageyama sighed lowly a saddened expression crossing his face, he hated feeling like gum spat out on the pavement; “Sure Miya-sama” he grovelled not knowing the cat eyed male’s name “My name Is Kozume Kenma, call me Kenma”

“Kozume?” Kageyama spoke up genuinely curious, “We aren’t real brothers, we just live together” Kenma spoke curtly causing the blue-eyed setter to nod. 

“I answered your questions get out” Kenma spoke in the same soft quiet tone, Kageyama nodded following Atsumu out; he couldn’t help frown that the male was somewhat taller, ever since Kitagawa Tobio had wanted to be taller because he was shorter out of Kunimi and Kindaichi, he felt somewhat inferior. “Oi Tobio, why does you name sound familiar?” the copper haired male walked out into a larger room with two beds, the blue-eyed setter stared slightly at the replica sitting on the bed further away.

“MIYA TWINS!” he shouted slightly the fact dawning on him after seeing the twins, the silver haired twin looked up in shock Atsumu turning to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “I’m a big fan of your volleyball” he spoke quickly, the life bounced back into the blue eyed setter’s eyes blinking widely when the feeling of joy entered into his chest. “D’ya play?” Atsumu asked a smirk playing on his face at the excitement on the younger male’s face. 

“Yes, I play setter”

The smile that had been lingering on the older’s face wiped clean off a glare now painted on to the copper blonde, he grumbled slightly moving towards his bed “Great another setter” he spoke lowly, jumping into the bed. Kageyama felt his face falter slightly. 

“Oi Tsumu” Osumu spoke up noticing the look on the younger’s face, “Scared he’s better then you?” the silver haired twin asked smirking, “I don’t even know him” Tsumu spoke causing black haired setter to straighten up. Tobio could feel the pride enter his mind a smirk playing on his lips, “You haven’t heard of Kageyama Tobio?” he asked lowly, he could see Atsumu’s eyes widen in recognition, “YOU?” he spoke sitting straighter on the bed. 

“KING OF THE COURTS?” he spoke, causing the male to wince. 

“If you’re the king, I shall put an end to your rein” Atsumu spoke a feeling of passion entering his body. Kageyama frowned realizing the older male had no idea what it meant to be the ‘king of the court’ 

He lowered his gaze nodding before retreating quickly out the room.


	2. Hm

Kageyama had resorted to sitting around with the woman that had taken him in, he couldn’t understand how she was able to manage this many people without completely falling apart; “Tobio-kun are you hungry?” she asked after they had spent at least an hour staring at the TV together. 

_Do I deserve food?_

He sighed slightly, he hadn’t done anything perfect yet; he hadn’t played any games or done any work outs for him to feel like he deserved it, he blinked at the woman shaking his head to answer no “When am I going back?” he asked lowly causing her to sigh, “In a month’s time I believe” she mumbled softly. The sound of heavy footsteps causing him to flinch, Tobio had never had a house that was noisy; normally everything was perfectly quiet and he could easily find himself save in any situation because he could tell when his parents were moving. 

“Oi Tobio-kun lets go play” Atsumu spoke lowly, the black-haired setter perked up slightly noticing a grumpy Osamu following closely behind. Tobio stood up, staring at the volleyball in the copper haired male’s hand a slight feeling of adoration leaking into him as he walked forward robotically. It was the one thing he actually enjoyed, being able to be free with the ball normally meant the world to him. If only volleyball was a one-person type of game, “Can I have the ball Tsamu-sama” he mumbled respectfully eyes still glued to the ball. 

The grey haired twin glared at the ball snatching it away from his twin, “Here” Osamu spoke quickly handing it over, the twin was preparing for the worst when he saw the copper haired sibling begin to huff angrily. Kageyama decided he didn’t want to be around when that happened, he skipped forward out of the house; it wasn’t like he knew where he was going but simply that he would go wherever until one of twins directed him. 

After several wrong turns, the three managed to come close to one of the best schools in Tokyo. Inarazaki, Tobio blinked quickly. He couldn’t help frown realizing that the ride to Karasuno from this town was going to be one hell of a journey. “Tobio come here” Osamu spoke, the grey-haired male placed an arm around the black-haired setter, his body stiffening as they walked through the gates trying to seem ‘natural’ 

None of them were wearing uniforms which didn’t help considering it meant that they were most definitely going to get caught at some point, they had continued walking until they reached the gym. Almost instantly Tobio’s eyes dilated elation entering his system violently as he tried to not to run ahead. 

_Perfection doesn’t crack._

He repeated the mantra forcefully calming himself as he stared around in awe “Who is this?” the cold calm voice spoke turning to face the blue haired setter, Tobio’s eyes watched carefully the male was something aspired deeply to be; calm collected and uncracked. 

“Kita-san this is my adopted dog” Atsumu spoke causing the younger to turn towards him frowning slightly, “Atsumu, is that how you treat other people?” the tone asked a cold chill running straight through Kageyama’s back, he leaned out of Osamu’s hold as the shudder ran down, “What is he doing here?” he asked again now turning to the mature twin “He’s staying with our family for a while, he plays Volleyball too” Osamu spoke a slight edge of uncertainty in his tone.   
“Kageyama Tobio” Kita Shinsuke spoke a very soft smile playing on his face, “I recognise you” he added quickly, the younger blinked backing up before he bent over bowing instantly “Thank you, for having me” Tobio added hoping that the older male would let him stay. 

Kita sighed before moving back, the ice that had surrounded them melted away as Tobio walked into the large court rooms more. He could feel the excitement bubble as a tall ace recognised as Ojiro Aran walked over, he wanted to combust and just burst out his love for the older spiker, “Hell—” he frowned when the chocolate skinned male walked completely past him towards one of the twins a resolute glare on his face, “Tsumu gimme toss” he spoke happily walking past them. Now that Kageyama was within reaching distance he could truly see how the male towered over them.

“Ask the king” Atsumu grovelled wanting to see the younger set for himself, Kageyama blinked before the eyes turned in his direction; “Oh Kageyama Tobio?” he questioned leaning down into the blue-eyed male’s face, Kageyama blinked repeatedly trying hardest not to squeal. This was the ace of the Inrizaki High, “Yes Ojiro-san” he mumbled, the ace smiled slightly standing straight; “Can you toss for me?” he asked handing the setter a different ball. 

Tobio nodded, being very robotic with his movements as he followed the ace; he could hear the copper haired twin whining about how easily Aran had replaced him a small smirk playing on the black-haired male’s hair. He stood at the line the ball was thrown to him but Kita who had been silently observing the interaction with cold eyes, he leaned forward measuring the jump distance and the speed in which the spiker approached before throwing the ball perfectly into the ace’s hand.  
He noticed the way the Aran froze after the ball hit the opposite side; the greyish black eyes widened staring into his path; Kageyama began to fret “O-ojiro-san?” he spoke wondering if he had don’t something that wasn’t perfection his worried expression was quickly picked up by the shaved spiker. “YOU’RE AMAZING” he shouted causing the obviously irritated twin to huff, Kageyama’s smile widened his heart rate slowing to a resting portion. 

It was okay, his set was perfect and that’s all that mattered.

“How do you do that?” he asked placing the hand in front of the shorter setter’s face. Tobio could feel his face scrunch not understanding what the tall male wanted, “High five?” Aran spoke tilting his head to see if the pale skinned setter was following. Tobio’s eyes widened naturally quickly leaning forward to high five the male.   
“Oh, I wanna hit’d you toss” Osamu spoke walking into the frame with the another face he didn’t recognise, he frowned before nodding that was probably their middle blocker Suna Rinatarou, he “Okay” Tobio smiled wide before noticing the burning rage of the original setter, he tilted back his head slightly noticing the killing eyes brown eyes. “Tsumu-sama, you said you were going to end my rein” he spoke tilting his head innocently towards the setter, a small smirk formed on the copper haired male’s face “ain’tcha right” he spoke before moving forward. 

Kageyama threw more tosses, each spiker complimenting him about how precise they were and how they made them feel at their top; he couldn’t help the slight warm that filled him hearing those words. Tobio nodded slightly, he had released that being with Karasuno for a few days had already changed his outlook on setting. That and of course he didn’t want to ever play a game where no one could hit his toss.

“Hey Tobio, why are you so thin?” Osamu asked the grey-haired male walking closer to the short setter; Kageyama could feel his face twisting into a scowl, he hadn’t realized his expression until he noticed the small chuckle leave Kita’s mouth. Everyone turned in the direction shocked in the least that the older male had reacted, Tobio was quick to allow his face to return to its composed state. “So why are you?” Osamu asked again, Kageyama stared at him his mouth hanging open.

Normal people normally dropped the subject when the question wasn’t answered, it was clear that sort of thing didn’t apply here “Probably because I didn’t eat” he deadpanned causing the dark-skinned spiker to chuckle. “Can we get food?” he asked turning towards the captain as if he were their keeper. Kageyama nodded turning in the direction of the black and silver haired elder, he wanted food. Now that he felt he deserved it. 

He froze, 

_I don’t have money,_

Kageyama’s nod quickly turned to a left and right motion hinting he was very much opposed to the idea all of a sudden, there was no way he was going to ask anyone for help when he was already free loading “Tobio-kun is broke” Atsumu spoke up his signature whine happily added at the back “I agree with Tsumu-sama” he sighed lowly. 

“I just realized, why do you call him Tsumu-sama?” Suna spoke up a dazed lazy expression playing on his face as he slouched slightly to meet Kageyama’s height, the ravenette frowned. He couldn’t help the feeling of awkwardness enter his system at how close the middle blocker was standing, what’s worse it didn’t seem to bother the other in the slightest. 

“Ah, ah uhm he asked me too—”

“He lives with us as a maid” Atsumu spoke up causing a reddish tint to rise up the younger setter’s neck, “That too” he quickly added, he moved his cool fingers to wrap around the base of his neck in the hopes the embarrassed blush wouldn’t rise past his neck. “Tsumu this is why no one likes you” Osamu spoke up rolling his eyes at the copper haired twin. 

Kageyama smiled softly, at least there was one twin on his side “I’ll pay Tobio” Kita mumbled lowly, the captain walked over patting the emotionless teen on the head, there was a moment of shock that passed through the teammates when the captain patted the other; there also heavy amounts of whining and grovelling that Atsumu took part in at the mere sight that Kita was being nice to the younger. Tobio nodded quickly following the captain like a lost puppy, the older male seemed satisfied seeing this, Kita was normally very robotic in his rituals so when he had seen Kageyama; someone younger yet so emotionless he couldn’t help want to see the other happier than he had been growing up. 

“Come” Kita turned pausing only to address the starstruck team members, Tobio had kept his head down walking into the captain, he yelped backing up “I’m sorr—”  
“It’s fine” Kita quickly spoke up another smile resurrecting onto his features, Kageyama stared slightly watching intently before pulling a small smile onto his own face; when the captain turned around and started to walk, he noticed the middle blocker walk forward a wide-eyed expression on his face as he stood next Kageyama.   
At random points as they were walking Suna would stare into Tobio’s blank expression trying to find exactly what about the young setter was making the captain smile. 

When they arrived to the food shop, Tobio tried his hardest not to let his tongue hang out like a lost puppy in need of food instead he sat down opposite the captain blinking as tried copying the older male’s every expression. “Kageyama what do you want?” Osamu spoke tilting his head lazily, the young setter shrugged causing the spiker to smile before walking off. Tobio’s eyes wandered to the twin sitting next to him a feeling of hate radiated from the other. 

“Tobio-kun why did you parents send you away?” the taller setter asked tilting his head slightly, there was a look of genuine curiosity that spread through the group “Ahh, they are busy” he spoke quickly trying to get the subject over with, “I see, did you know you’re moving schools?” Atsumu spoke dropping the bomb onto Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me If I should continue, if not I'll just leave this there for fun;  
> also give me a few pairings you wanna see rare pairs are completely welcome xd


End file.
